


Prompt 2 Reunion Hugs (Reddie)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom 30 OTP prompts [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, Hugs, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms





	Prompt 2 Reunion Hugs (Reddie)

Twenty years, it seems to have gone so fast and yet so slow. Richie pulled away for his hug with Bev, he turn to see Eddie by the fish tank. Time slowed down as they stared at each other.

Richie smiled and walked up to Eddie all he wanted to do was hug him but it had been twenty years they were adults now, different but yet he still felt those butterflies he a teenager again.

Eddie smiled at him. “Hey, Rich.” He pause and decided to open his arms out for Richie. Richie’s heart broke slightly as he saw a gold ring on his finger.

He forces a smile as he hugs Eddie’s “Sup, Eds.”

Richie could feel the anger bubbling in Eddie. “Don’t call me Eds.”

Richie laughed and hugged him a little tighter. He doesn’t know what going to happen over the next few days so he will just hug Eddie a little longer.  


End file.
